Longshot Pro
Description The Longshot is the latest and probably last weapon to be released by ngmoco:). The Longshot, by design is considered to be the true sniper gun of Eliminate, although it is not particularly effective at it, nor is it much of a pro weapon. The general idea behind the pro series of weapons is that they are better versions of their Jr. counterparts, being upgradable to further levels and as such they require a rank of above 50. The Longshot Pro breaks away from this in that it requires a rank of 49, and it isn't much of an upgrade over it's Jr. version. For a bullet weapon, it's damage is obscenely high at 86 and maxing to 97 compared to the Mag-Rail Pro at second place with 23. This is justified however as it is supposed to be a sniper type of gun, which by standard pack devastating power in each bullet and knockback as such. As a sniper however, it is offset by the terrible rate of fire, which is brought to a whole new level of slow in Eliminate. It is roughly equivalent to the total time it takes to fire two clips of a Ripper Pro of the same level, with the third about to fire. The reload is no better, spanning as long (slow) as the rate of fire of the Longshot, so in basis it is just replacing one bullet. As a sniper, you would think that zoom would be a useful feature or once, but it as handy as it is for any other gun - only to be used if the target is stationary. In comparison to the Jr. version, it feature more points of damage, a larger clip and a slightly faster rate of fire and reload. The problem is, the damage it has is insignificant considering the horrendous rate of fire. The damage is not enough to kill a player with a body shot at any point, so you must kill them in one clean shot otherwise the rate of fire will leave you defenseless and your kill to be stolen. Another thing to keep in mind is that despite what players may say, this gun still has a delay like other bullet weapons if your Internet isn't flawlessly connected (and fast) so you will have to aim ahead. However, your salvation (and kill) lies in the specialty of bullet weapons (or the damage amplifier) - the capability to headshot. This is necessary in the use of such an underbalanced gun, as the tremendous damage means nothing (provided they don't have the beserker shield active) will be able to survive a headshot or body shot with the damage amplifier. For the effort required to use a gun like this effectively, and to your dismay, there is no special animation for popping a player's head with this gun such as their head exploding, you'll get the same old head popping off and bouncing as with any other headshot kill. Strategy Hide somewhere and shoot employees in the head with it (that is, if you have a good shot at it). The weapon comes in useful when countering an opponent behind cover and is deadly in small hallways due to the small room to move, making it easier to kill infiltrators, and/or slow-moving tankers. However, it is extremely recommended that you do NOT use this weapon in mid to close quarters combat, due to the absolutely pathetic reload and refire rates. All you have to do is aim at their head. If you missed your target, they usually won't notice unless the map you are playing in is silent, and if they heard you shoot. Try not to repeat fire as less experienced players may miss. Due to the headshot instant-kill and lethality, it is recommended that you hurry towards a health recharge before a player wearing infiltrator does. This steals their chance to overcharge their health and survive a headshot from a Longshot Pro. (This really depends on the level of targeting of the amour they are wearing, their weapon's, and if they have Damage amp on.) If you can, make them come to a small hallway, and aim at their head. When they come within your crosshair, shoot. This is recommended if you are Decent at aiming. If you aren't as good at aim, if you want, you can get the health charge. (you can wait for it to overcharge your health if you want) Next, and more importantly, rush to a damge amp. Now go find an opponent, and shoot at his body.（While the damage amp is active, you should be able to instant kill anyone with the health level of an infiltrator without the need for a headshot.(Sniper, Airborne, etc.) The reason why you can steal a health recharge (if you want) is because (if you want), you can take it away, so that noone can get a health recharge, giving you a slight advantage. After all, the health recharge, and all other temporary mods like the damage amp require a certain amount of time to respawn. Other players wont be able to get it, giving you a boost with the health recharge. Also, a recommended armour to use with this weapon are the ones that have high targeting. (Sniper, Infiltrator, Assault) You should also equip a gravity hook, as it gives you more places to hide and shoot from. It also alows you to move from place to place quicker if you are wearing a slow armour, such as Assault and Tanker. An alternative speed booster is the sprinter mod. Appearance The longshot is mainly a white coloured weapon. The design and structure of the Longshot was obviously inspired by modern day sniper rifles. The Longshot features a long tube on the front of it's main body of which the bullet shoots out from. Despite "real-life" sniper rifles being somewhat, much larger or longer then other weaponry such as typical rifles, Longshot and appears strangely small compared to other weapons in first person view. The longshot features a notable small scope, common in any sniper rifle. However, when zoomed on a target, the crosshair, line positioning etc. does not change. Stats